


山之恋chapter50完结

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	山之恋chapter50完结

金硕珍和金泰亨一起在多伦多开了一家画廊，金硕珍是负责人，金泰亨以“v”为化名，与之前关系密切的画家合作，共同展示他们的画作、画廊的名字取名叫“vjin”，结合了两个人的名字，金泰亨比喻这个画廊是他和金硕珍爱的结晶。画廊开业后，即使金泰亨没有出面，依然有识画的人开始猜测，退隐已久的天才画家金泰亨重出江湖，消息传出后，参观画廊的人络绎不绝，连同帅气的画廊负责人也一并出名，甚至连负责人都有了粉丝，专门为了看负责人而去，但过了一段时间，负责人就再也没有出现，换成了其它的员工。

 

莫名其妙消失的负责人此时正被一只大型犬狂/热地/压/在柔软的大床上从背后/狠/狠地/侵/犯，伴随着低沉沙哑的/喘/息：“ 哥怎么不能让我省心呢，去到哪都那么引人注目，这样让我怎么办，好想把你藏起来只有我的看到....啊哈.....” 不论/做/了多少次，金硕珍完美的/身/体依旧让金泰亨深深着迷，就像一个稀世珍宝让他爱不释手，想到这，金泰亨惩罚性地在金硕珍肩膀上留个一个牙印。

 

“啊......啊.......长得帅又不是我的错......金泰亨！！很痛啊！！” 被/强/烈/的kuai 感袭击的金硕珍已经意/乱/情/迷，但还是深深感叹金泰亨已经越来越放肆，以前怎么不知道他有那么强的占有欲，那么多男人对他抛媚眼又不是他的错！

 

过了很久，金泰亨爽/快/地释放后，紧/贴在金硕珍光滑又汗涔涔的脊/背，喘着气，贴在金硕珍通红的耳边，用性感的声音说道：“ 哥，告诉你一个好消息，那个女人，得到/报/应了。”

 

“什....什么？” 金硕珍声音娇/媚得不行，金泰亨又差点ying了起来。

 

“我托人去查了那女人的底细，你知道查出了什么？竟然偷税漏税，数额还很惊人，我已经安排人去举报了，你知道今天的新闻都爆了吗，她竟然还和商界政/届的人有不正当关系，都被拍到照片了，这么大的丑闻，职业生涯算是断送了，还被立案调查，这辈子都翻不了身了，我们再也不用担心她会再来影响我们了！”

 

“真的吗？终于....等到这一天.....”金硕珍喜极而泣，让他们遭遇了那么多磨难的罪魁祸首，终于得到应有的惩罚，以后，他们终于不用再担心这个女人会影响他们的生活了。

 

等两人整理完，金泰亨在镜子前系着扣子，一边问金硕珍：“话说，玧其哥他们最近在忙什么？发信息也不怎么回。“ 

 

“可能他们有事情吧。” 金硕珍冲完凉出来，吹着头发。

 

“cici最近是生意好吗，突然说今晚搞个庆祝party，还要求盛装出席，神神秘秘的。” 金泰亨换上西装，金硕珍瞥了瞥，嗯，还是那么帅。

 

“去看看不就知道了。” 金硕珍也吹好头发，挽上金泰亨的手：“走吧，我的男朋友。”

 

去到餐厅，两个人着实感叹了一下，场地布置的也太好看了吧，遍地都是鲜花，气球，台面上摆着红酒杯，但奇怪的是一个人都没有。 

 

“人都去哪里了？” 金泰亨嘴里嘟囔着。

 

灯突然熄灭，餐厅一片漆黑。 “怎么回事！停电了吗！？珍哥！你在哪？”金泰亨吓了一跳，急忙想看看身边的金硕珍有没有事，却抓了个空。

 

突然想起了一阵优美的音乐，一束灯光照到金泰亨的眼前，金硕珍面向金泰亨，单膝跪地，手中举了一个打开的首饰盒，里面是一枚钻石戒指。金泰亨的眼睛一瞬间睁大，嘴巴微张。金硕珍眼睛似乎有星光璀璨，他缓缓地开口：“金泰亨先生，在我19岁那年，我遇见了一个阳光开朗的少年，他带着我忘掉了曾经的伤痛，然后在我再一次脆弱的时候，告诉我他爱我，此后的那么多年，无论风雨，他一直陪伴我，宠溺我，支持我，忍让我，我们一起经历了很多事情，虽然我们因为风波分开，我也没有一刻停止过爱他，感谢命运又让我们重聚了，现在我30岁了，我不想再错过机会，我想向他求婚，告诉他，我想跟他在一起一辈子。现在他就站在我的面前，金泰亨先生，我爱你，我想郑重地问你，你愿意跟我，金硕珍结婚，共度余生吗？”

 

金泰亨早已泪如泉涌，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来，他毫不犹豫地伸出手指，嘴里不停地重复：“我愿意，我愿意，我愿意.....” 金硕珍刚帮他戴上戒指，金泰亨就把他拉起拥入怀中，一瞬间周围的灯亮了，“嘭” 许多彩带喷向他们，伴随着热闹的欢呼声，不仅有cici，姜玧智和其他员工，还有闵玧其，金南俊和郑号锡。

 

金泰亨愣愣地看着熟悉的好友，金硕珍凑近他的耳朵：“为了给你一个惊喜，他们偷偷过来的！只有你不知道！”

 

闵玧其傲娇的抬了抬头：“ 珍哥说了，他很后悔当年你想结婚他没有答应，所以他决定要跟你求婚，我们就立即买了机票飞过来了，这么大的事我们怎么可以不在场。”

 

郑号锡也插话：“你们长跑了这么多年终于修成正果，我们一定要见证一下！”

 

金南俊百感交集：“ 小国和智旻在天之灵，看到你们这么幸福，一定会很开心的。”

 

“你们.....谢谢....谢谢你们.....” 金泰亨早已感动得说不出话，泪水鼻涕糊满脸，一边擦着一边傻笑。

 

闵玧其郑重其事地说：“你还记得以前我说过，如果你欺负珍哥，我不会放/过你吗？现在我认真地说，你是能给他幸福的人，从今往后、珍哥交给你了，你们一定要幸福。”

 

连金硕珍都眼眶泛红：“玧其，谢谢你，谢谢你一直帮我。”

 

“小意思，我不是刚刚又帮了一次嘛，朴娜妍那个女人，那些照片都是我叫私家侦探拍的。”闵玧其得意地笑笑。

 

“原来是你！”金泰亨金硕珍异口同声地说。

 

“我就知道她没那么干净，这么有野心，连大人物都傍上，只是爬的越高，摔得越狠，现在不知道在哪里哭呢。”

 

“真的....真的太谢谢你们了，我怎么如此好运，有你们陪在我们身边。” 金硕珍抹了抹眼泪：“我真的是世界上最幸运的人了。”

 

金泰亨牵起他的手：“ 我这一生最好运的事情，就是遇见你，阿珍。”

 

“够了够了，要肉麻回家肉麻去，我们准备了这么多丰盛的食物，快点吃吧！明天还要去登记呢！” cici打岔道。

 

大家乐呵呵地聚在餐桌，兴高采烈地品尝着大厨准备的美食，相谈甚欢，从用餐开始到结束，金硕珍和金泰亨的手都紧紧地牵着，没有分开....

 

两人登记后不久，就在加拿大举办了婚礼，双方的父母也都到场，聊到自己的孩子，大家也是感慨万千，在金硕珍和金泰亨互相宣读誓词，无论富贵贫穷，无论健康疾病，无论人生的顺境逆境，都愿意不离不弃的时候，两家的长辈都感动得抹了抹眼泪，在双方交换完戒指，深情拥吻的时候，全场都起身热烈鼓掌，见证这对深深相爱的璧人走进婚姻的殿堂。  
在那之后，两个人又回到了大山，牵着手一起走过熟悉的街道，接受着村民祝福的目光，回忆着过往的点点滴滴，感激着这山清水秀的山村，让两个本是毫无交集的少年，在最美好的年华相见，然后成为对方的一辈子的幸福。16岁的金泰亨遇到了19岁的金硕珍，19岁的金泰亨与22岁的金硕珍相爱，而27岁的金泰亨与30岁的金硕珍，历经那么磨难，终成眷属，正式成为对方的伴侣，将执手相伴一生，相守到老。


End file.
